Bury me deeply
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Santana's cheating, Rachel's leaving but sometimes its hard to let go but sometimes letting go is for the best...
1. Phone Call

Title: Bury me Deeply

Author: Beautifully Flawed

Rating: Heavy R domestic violence, language

Disclaimer: Its Ryans and Fox

Pairing: Pezberry Rachel/Santana light Faberry Rachel/Quinn friendship

Summary: Santana cheating, Rachel wants a divorce.

Feedback: Like hate it want to buy me cookies all is welcome just no flaming.

Note: May cause triggers if you've been in a abusive relationship.

Rachel had suspected it so many times. She wasn't ready to believe her wife was capable of this. Wasn't ready to believe their happy world was becoming a lie. She use to call when she was going to be late. She stopped months ago she'd just show up late at night smelling of perfume that neither of them owned and a stupid drunken smile. She got angry, but she didn't show it. Santana thought she was covering her tracks well, thought she could have everything. A loving wife and all the women in the city. She didn't realize how much her world was about to be ripped apart with only one phone call.

The phone rang one afternoon Santana had an important client she was working with being a criminal; lawyer was straining their relationship. Rachel was a private vocal coach after deciding to take a few years off from broad way. They'd been married for five years now.

"Hello."

"Hi is Santana there?"

Rachel figured it was a client. "No can I leave a message for her?"

The woman seemed to hesitate before saying anything. "Yeah can you tell her she left her ring at my place last night."

Rachel was taken back. "Who is this?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm Danielle Stevens."

"I'll make sure she knows or you can drop it off if you'd like." She gave the woman her address before hanging up feeling oddly nervous and suspicious her sixth sense triggering the suspicion she already been ignoring.

Somehow two hours later and a few cups of coffee Rachel was bawling her eyes out. This girl hadn't realized Santana was married didn't even know what she did. She confirmed all Rachel's earlier suspicions apparently was never really working late. Apparently when she was working late it wasn't for case, it was to fuck her secretary. She was angry looking at the woman who saw pieces of her wife she never got to anymore.

"I'm sorry." the woman talk to her as if she lost her fathers in a car crash. In a way it all did feel like a car crash. She was shaking and the urge to throw up was strong. She shook herself before standing up and walking the young woman out. She could tell the girl was barely eighteen, her wife seemed to like them very young almost not legal. She shook her head in disgust. She walked from room to room seeing a memory from a piece of furniture and it made her sad. She'd given this woman who she swore to be her soul mate so much and she took it all for granted she was broken and sore. This kind of betrayal sparked a fire in her. She headed to the store grabbing a bottle of Whiskey shaking her head at herself and the idea that she was lowering herself to this. She knew once that bottle hit her lips she'd be numb to the hurt just a bit.

Her bags were packed before her wife could even be expected home. She wasn't going to be a coward about this she was going to confront her, say goodbye and leave. She wanted to be the better woman and just confront this and move on with some dignity intact. She didn't realize how much danger she'd be put in just by standing up and walking out... because Santana Lopez did not like being tossed aside.

Note: I recently two weeks ago shattered my wrist so the other fictions have been delayed but I'm working on them. Sorry but enjoy this little angst piece I'm almost done with Chapter 2 is done just need to tweek and edit. Ty and hope you enjoyed. All Feedback appreciated even if you hate it.


	2. I love the way you lie

Title: Bury me Deeply 2/?

Author: Beautifully Flawed

Rating: Heavy R domestic violence, language

Disclaimer: Its Ryans and Fox

Pairing: Pezberry Rachel/Santana light Faberry Rachel/Quinn friendship

Summary: Santana cheating, Rachel wants a divorce.

Note: May cause triggers if you've been in a abusive relationship.

Note: Inspired by eminem love the way you lie

Rachel had every piece of clothing packed by the time Santana came home,early for once. She had some flowers in her hand and a cocky smile that quickly change to a frown when she stepped into their living room. Rachel was sitting on the couch a bottle of whiskey already a third gone.

"You going somewhere?" she eyed the bags. Quickly noting that this wasn't her taking them on a surprise vacation. This was a _I'm leaving you issue. _

"Did at anytime you think that I wouldn't find out?" Rachel broke the silence.

_Shit. _She was busted and she knew it.

"About what Rach?" she calmly took a seat in her favorite leather chair watching her wife pour another glass. Rachel wasn't much of a drinker. She was alarmed at how much she'd already seem to put back on the bottle. Knew this situation had to be taken calmly,like defusing a bomb. She could already feel a head ache coming on.

"Who's Danielle Stevens?" she asked calmly still not even looking at her.

Santana was a lawyer she was paid to lie. She was quick to reply. "She's a client I'm..."

"Fucking?" her voice rose angrily finally looking at her wife hatred in her eyes.

"Rach your being dramatic again and clearly over reacting I've never seen that woman in an unprofessional way."

Rachel found it out that in a fight you'd notice the weirdest things like Santana going to an Ivy league school caused her to brush up a bit on her vocabulary.

"You left your wedding ring at her place." she threw it at her angrily.

"Rach it isn't what you think..."

"There are pictures, I've seen the phone records, your credit card Santana. I know why your home so late and why were never intimate anymore." She poured another drink gulping it down quickly.

Santana stood up going for the bottle. "You've had enough I think you need to lay down and think about this accusation."

Rachel laughed. "Accusation, I'm not stupid I know what you've been doing behind my back with those other women. How long has it been going on? Have you been with everything that walks before our marriage or after. Did you enjoy the games and thinking I'd never know? Did that fucking get you off?" she angrily shoved her away grabbing the bottle to take a long pull gasping and coughing at the taste as it burned down her throat.

Santana not one to be walked away from grabbed her arm, spinning her around. She somehow spun her to hard slamming her violently against the wall, she grabbed the bottle throwing it being her. Rachel flinched as it shattered.

"Rach... listen to me fucking listen to me." She shook her. Rachel's head hit the wall with a thud.

Santana took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry it'll never happen again..." she kissed her hard. Rachel gathered the strength and pushed her away slapping her hard.

"Don't you ever touch me again." she pushed past her going to grab her stuff. Santana followed her grabbing her arm and kicking the bags away.

"No, you'll fucking listen to me right now. Were never going to be over Rachel Lopez you belong to me. You. Are. My. Wife." she angrily growled.

A chill went down Rachel's spine at the tone. She was scared. Santana grabbed her other arm restraining her from going anywhere.

"Now that I have your attention." she growled in her ear as Rachel struggled.

"Your my wife and being my wife gives you obligations. Those obligations are honor and obey." she wasn't herself and she knew it. She couldn't stop though she had to show Rachel how much she cared.

"Now yes I've slept with all those woman and I did cheat a few times. But I still come home to you every night and I'm in our bed holding you every night."

Rachel takes the moment to stop struggling when Santana grip slackens she pushes her away rubbing her wrists.

"You think that makes it acceptable that your actions are justified. Santana what the hell does marriage mean to you?" she screams getting back in her face.

This was fueling Santana's anger more. They were nose to nose the screaming was getting more intense the words even more vulgar. Santana grabbed her by the arms again slamming her against the wall kissing her hungrily. Rachel grabbed Santana's face roughly with her nails pushing her by the cheek so she couldn't forcibly kiss her any longer. Her wife grew angry at the action slamming her fist hard into the wall. Rachel flinched again.

"Did you ever love me?" spoken in a whisper upon Rachel's lips.

"I still do..." panting heavily. She hadn't even felt the pain her hand was bleeding.

An hour went by of them viciously attacking each other verbally and physically, some how Rachel had unfortunately made it to their bedroom with her wife on top of her.

"I don't believe you now let go of me. Your hurting me." Santana had successfully pinned Rachel to their bed holding both arms above her head roughly kissing her neck.

"Please don't leave we can make this work I can make this work." She was angrily biting her neck now marking her to the point Rachel was screaming crying for her to stop. With a violent kick to her wife's stomach she was free. She ran for the door but Santana had quickly grabbed her by the hair pushing her back into her arms holding her tightly.

"This will never be over do you fucking hear me!" she'd had her by the hair so roughly that pieces were coming out as she pulled. Rachel could only stand there struggling against the hold sobbing openly.

"Please, let me go." Santana refused. She continued to struggle but the grip the Latina had on her was just to strong. She shuffled them over into the living room throwing her on the couch. She stood there towering over her arms crossed.

"You knew how I was when you married me." she spoke calmly and overly sweetly.

"No. If I'd known I'd left you way before we got here." Somehow in the fight and struggle Rachel had gotten a clean punch to her eye from Santana when she was struggling. Her eye was swelling badly. Santana had a split lip and a cheek from where Rachel had slapped her a second time. Rachel didn't have much energy left to fight. She could tell Santana still looked like she had a few more rounds in her.

"What about that slut best friend of yours Quinn? You can't tell me that you haven't it least once slept with her behind my back." Rachel refused to even fall to that bait. She knew her wife had always been jealous of the blonde beauty. Rachel had been pining for Quinn before she'd even realized Santana had been pining for her through school.

"You spend so much time with her dinner nights and movies. You say its just a girls night out. Well I'm a girl aren't I?" she angrily hissed her face.

"Well if you were home with me and not out chasing every harlot in town than may you'd get to spend some real time with me!" she didn't care anymore she was renewed with anger. "Quinn has always been my best friend. You knew that from day one that she'd always be a part of my life. But you left me at home all the time alone. You want to know when I knew this marriage was over?"

Santana was getting defensive her stance more stocky and menacing. "Enlighten me."

"You stopped calling." she paused. "You stopped calling and you didn't even care."

"This marriage isn't over you belong to me." she said again this time grabbing Rachel's wrist tightly pushing her up to face her.

Rachel pushed her angrily off. "Don't touch me." gritted teeth fist ready to defend herself.

"So its going to be like this throw away ten years of love and five of marriage?"

She turned away grabbing a bag and walking towards the door. "You did this."

"Don't you ever walk away from me!" another grab of her arm violently. Santana had taken her other hand grabbing the bag and throwing it in the kitchen. There was a crash from something being broken.

"What do you want me to do. Forgive you?" her eyes narrowed her breathing sharp and in gasps.

"How can I forgive you, when this isn't even the first time. Hell Santana it isn't even the tenth you've been screwing around for a long time."

"I'm not letting you just walk away and run from this." Santana growled into her ear.

"You did this...you did this." she calmly said sniffling.

Santana took a deep breath letting her go. "You'll be back." she said evenly than walking away.

Rachel collapsed on the floor crying her body ached and she knew her eye was pretty swollen but that pain just couldn't even compare to her broken heart. She laid there crying till the exhaustion of the fight finally hit her and she fell asleep right there.


	3. If you could only see me

Her body ached all over she rolled over onto her back. As she opened her eyes she realized she was in bed. She could feel the cool sheets against her arms and legs. Hey eyes gently flew open looking at the clock that showed it was late in the evening. She couldn't hear in sounds coming from the house, achingly getting of the bed she headed to the living room. The television was turned on low; she could make out what was playing from the reflection of the painting behind their couch. The video of their wedding day played. As she walked more into the room cautiously she could see her wife laying there on the couch, asleep. Her first urge was to cover her with a blanket that urge quickly went away. She grabbed a coat soundlessly and went into the kitchen to grab the thrown bags. The kitchen was wrecked with dishes and every other appliance on the floor or carelessly thrown somewhere. She wanted to cry so much because of the fact this was what her marriage had become. She grabbed her things about to head out the door.

"So I guess you're really going." a gruff sleepy voice came from behind her.

She closed her eyes willing herself the strength to just leave and not come back.

"Yes, I Am." she turned around looking at her wife's face scrunched up in misery, sorrow and regret.

"Is there anyway?" Rachel shook her head. "Can we talk about this at least?"

"There's nothing to talk about. It's over because you made it this way." she hastily grabbed her things and walked out before Santana could reply. She felt relieved a few months later when the divorce papers were finalized she'd have to pick up and start over. Quinn had been there for her since day one taking her to her therapy appointments and anything else she'd needed. Rachel had decided to take a break after the divorce going away for six months with Quinn. The friendship between the two had bloomed into something more but not quite the same love as Rachel had felt for Santana. She didn't let it get serious though deciding to remain friends and not use Quinn as her rebound.

Two years later...

The alarm clock was beeping loudly awakening the brunette from her nightmare, sweat pouring down her face and back. She was panting heavily as if she'd run a marathon race, eyes closing momentarily as a small hand touched her shoulder.

"Rachel it was just a dream." A soft honey filled voice floated to her ears causing her heart rate to slow. She took a much need heavy gulp of air before settling back down to relax,

"I could make you some breakfast in bed?" her bed mate announced happily hoping to take her mind off of things. Rachel gave her a week smile eyes closing to fully relax again.

"That would be welcomed except I'm not very hungry." Quinn frowned.

"If you let it go... let her go and move on your nightmares will lessen that's what your therapist has been saying for a year now." She wanted to be there for the tiny brunette… she could admit though her actions weren't completely pure she wanted Rachel for her own.

Rachel sighed clearly annoyed. "I am trying!" she snapped burying her head into the pillow trying to disappear.

Quinn shook her head getting out of bed to start her own day. She shook her head in disbelief that Rachel didn't even seem to know what day it was. She should be happy today was her day but she knew the diva had long disappeared and only a hollow shell of what she was lay there. Quinn cursed her ex best friend for doing this to the girl that should have been hers first. She could remember the day she first found out about Santana's crush on the girl she herself had been pinning for years over.

Santana was smiling an actual genuine thousand watt smile and Quinn was scared. Her friend had pulled her aside after Cheerio practice excited and just not acting her usual bitchy self.

"I'm in love." She announced with raw conviction and emotion. Quinn was baffled at the declaration.

"With Brittany everyone knows." Santana shook her head.

"No. With Rachel." Quinn's eyes widened watching her friend for any sign of deceit. Then the anger set in the fact Santana knew that Quinn had been in love with the little singer since their school yard days didn't seem to register or even be of value now. Quinn saw red for a moment than shook her head.

"You don't mean Berry do you?" she was hoping that this had to be another girl not her Rachel.

Santana gave her an evil knowing grin. "Too late Fabray." She said cockily turning around walking away.

Quinn till this day still believed Santana had only taken Rachel because she could from Quinn not because she actually loved her. She still believed everything was done to spite her. She shook her head of the past coming back to the brunette kneeling down.

"I have a present for you." Rachel's head popped out blowing her nose on a tissue. She always did love surprises.

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to get up and face the day and see." She was over this depression and over the fact Santana Lopez was still hurting her Rachel. This was her chance to finally so Rachel what happiness could be but she couldn't do that with Santana still in the brunettes mind. She'd have to erase her completely.


	4. Note from author

To all those that have been following my story 3 new chapters are coming your way after a very long hiatus from writing. If anyone has time to beta I could use a beta for this story thank you.

BF


	5. Best Birthday Ever

Title: Bury me Deeply 4/?

Author: Beautifully Flawed

Rating: Heavy R domestic violence, language

Disclaimer: Its Ryans and Fox

Pairing: Faberry end game

Summary: Santana cheating, Rachel wants a divorce and a new life.

Note: May cause triggers if you've been in an abusive relationship. Also after much time taken writing this series I thought I could make it pezberry end game but after much thought and time into this story I changed the end game to Faberry. Pezberry will show up in future chapters though.

Also I need a beta anyone want to take the job?

Quinn liked to think she was much smarter than most of her enemies and that she could indeed have anyone or anything she wanted. The problem was the one thing she wanted more than anything in world only saw her as a friend. She was surprised Rachel had forgotten it was her birthday as she led the girl out of their apartment onto the busy streets of New York. Rachel smiled skipping along with her hand interlocked with the blondes. Quinn had noticed more often that Rachel's affection seem to be getting more than friendly she was afraid to question it.

"Where we going?" Was asked once again as they moved quickly Quinn nervously checking her phone every five minutes for affirmation that her plans were set.

"I told you it's a surprise." She said teasingly as Rachel pouted.

The brunette was trying to rack her mind for any signs of what this surprise could be but couldn't register anything. She'd been so busy lately with her off Broadway play that she barely had time to eat, much less watch Quinn. She did enjoy watching the blonde when she was home though. The way she'd raise one eyebrow when Rachel did something amusing or the way she'd cuddle up next to her when they watched an old black and white film. Quinn was always there exactly when she needed her and the girl never asked for anything in return. She was lucky to have Quinn and had verbalized it on many occasions causing the girl to blush.

Another block down as they entered the park and the blonde's cell phone chirped she glanced down smiling that everything appeared to be on schedule. She handed Rachel a piece of cloth.

"I need to cover your eyes now so no peeking at your surprise." Rachel nodded letting Quinn carefully tie the knot in place taking a moment to run her fingers through the silky tresses. She started guiding the girl deeper into the park till she nodded at a man.

"There are some steps here so be very careful." She warned helping Rachel up into the horse drawn carriage. Once settled in she gave a nod and off they went. Rachel smiled hearing the sound of horse's feet trotting along. She gasped realizing she was in the carriage with Quinn.

"Happy Birthday Rachel." She whispered untying the cloth to let Rachel enjoy the carriage ride. Rachel never let go of her hand as she excitedly pointed at things and chattered away. Quinn loved to hear her talk so animatedly. She smiled realizing maybe things were finally going to go her way.

"Thank you Quinn." She finally said after taking a deep breath. "I didn't even realize it was that time of year again. You've truly proven your worth as a loyal friend I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Well I know I might have perished since I can't cook." She laughed squeezing the brunettes hand for a minute and affectionately nudging her with a shoulder.

Rachel looked uncomfortable for a moment looking down at their hands and back up at Quinn's eyes. Those hazel orbs seemed to show such love and affection towards that she couldn't help but lean in close. Her lips inched towards her best friends slowly eyes closing waiting for the moment that her lips would meld into the beautiful blondes, just a bit closer…"

The carriage gave a hard tug as it slowed to a stop at the destination Rachel's body jerked forward awkwardly smooshing her lips onto Quinn's rather hard. The blonde's eyes widened in surprise at the contact but cringed at the rough kiss. She was happy that it was a kiss that Rachel had initiated and not herself, the brunette quickly broke the kiss apologizing before grabbing an invisible piece of lint off herself. Quinn shook her head to quickly clear the sudden warmth her body felt at the contact. She noted how soft her friend's lips were.

"We're here."

Her friend was confused looking around seeing they were in front of a bar she'd never been too.

"Where's here?" The blonde tried to keep her cool as she grabbed her hand and led her out of the carriage and to the door.

"Surprise." She opened the door where a group of her friends yelled 'surprise'. Her friends from Lima and Broadway and even her old teaching job were standing around a big cake. She started to cry cupping her face trying to calm down.

"Thank you I just thank you. You all mean the world to me and I'm so glad you all get to spend such an occasion with me."

"For a day it's really about you." Finn piped up flashing her a goofy smile. For a brief moment her heart ached for the simplicity that she could have had with the boy. She realized she never loved him though and he deserved that.

"Noah!" The bad boy was currently fingering the cake for more delicious icing.

"What's up my Jewish princess?" She blushed at the comment than jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much." Noah had always been her secret best friend through school. He was the first to know about the blossoming romance with the fiery Latina and the first to know when she was in love. He'd warned her though about Brittany and her relationship but Rachel never listened she trusted Santana with her heart.

Once the party had calmed down some she found herself talking animatedly again with her best friend.

"Marines looks good on you I hope they straightened you out." He gave her a smile nodding before taking her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I should have been. I am a bad Jew." She shook her head giving him a soft sad smile.

"I never would have listened even now I don't want to remember it. I want to remember her in high school not the person who I spent a year of hell with. I should have left but I couldn't, she was so broken and I couldn't help her. She wouldn't let me."

"You never mentioned in the letters what happen."

"I'd rather never discuss it again Noah and just leave it in my past. Besides it's my birthday a day of celebration and all things fun and me." He laughed taking her hand as she got up to dance.

Quinn watched them with a careful eye noticing how relaxed and happy she looked. Brittany was talking in her ear about dance something or another. She couldn't really pay attention as she watched her two friends dance slowly. She could tell the brunette needed something she just didn't know how to give it to her without scaring her off.

"Can I cut in?" she found herself asking as Noah gave her a smile and nodded.

"Take care of her." He whispered before joining Mercedes and Tina for more cake.

Her eyes searched her eyes for any sense of wanting that this was ok. She gave her a soft smile taking her hand leaning her head on her chest.

"You're too tall." Quinn snorted.

"Your fun size I like you fun size." She commented.

"I'm not ready to talk about this yet." She said after a while of dancing.

"Whenever you're ready Rachel. I'll be here."

"You're a good friend." Rachel wiped her eyes and thanked everyone again. Quinn just watched the words on the tip of her tongue to be spoken another time.


End file.
